


Burn

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [50]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Missing Scene, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each breath burns in her lungs, and a bloody laugh bubbles up at the memory of her first taste of Everclear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatterpath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/gifts).



> Date Written: 17 June 2016  
> Word Count: 663  
> Written for: Shatterpath  
> Prompt: Veronica - drink  
> Summary: Each breath burns in her lungs, and a bloody laugh bubbles up at the memory of her first taste of Everclear.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene during the events of episode 01x09 "The Devil You Know". Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: Major character death.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was one of the hardest things I've ever written. I thought it was going to be short, closer to drabble length, but the muses just wouldn't stop until I got Veronica right up to the point of dying. Seriously creepy to write, and yet I don't know if I did it proper justice.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Oh god, it hurts. Why me? Why not that damned nun? What did I do that deserves this fate? I've done everything I was supposed to do, haven't I? Even when I was angry with Mom for her obvious favoritism for Damien, I still did everything I was told to do.

Well, okay, so I fell in love with Amani. Is that really reason enough to punish me like this? I know I was supposed to get intel on Damien through him, but why am I not allowed the chance to find love and live a happy life with a husband and kids and all of that?

Fuck, this hurts!

Simone just left me here to go after Damien. Everything is about Damien, isn't it? If he wasn't the Antichrist, he'd just be another rich pretty boy. So he was chosen for this great and terrible fate. So what? Why is he better than anyone else? Than me? Mom always put him first. I know she loves me, but he's always been first in her heart. Second born, second best. The mantra of my life.

Every movement shoots agonizing pain through my body. Each breath is like liquid fire from throat to lungs. There's not enough moisture in my mouth to quench the dryness. No, all of my moisture is seeping out of my stomach. I suppose this could be seen as me nourishing the land. Some sort of perverse earth mother or something?

Damn it! I would give anything for something to drink right now. If it numbs the pain, that'd be a fucking bonus. But it'll probably just burn even more. Kind of like that night I tried Everclear. I don't want to laugh, that'll hurt too damned much, but I will never forget the taste. Oh, that's making my mouth water. Good! Let's keep that up, body, okay?

Senior year. Graduation night, in fact. It was a senior party, one of the few that Mom willingly let me attend without a huge fight. Somehow a group of kids got some booze in past the adult chaperones. I don't remember how late it was, but I was thirsty and someone gave me a glass. I thought it was water and chugged it down. Should've paid attention to the snickering when I was given that glass. Fire exploded in my throat, burning all the way down to my stomach. I gagged and I think I puked it back up, too. Almost ratted out those kids, but figured it didn't matter in the long run. I just found actual water to drink, then slept it off.

Maybe that's what I should do now. Just sleep this off. It'll be easier, won't it?

Fuck! My flashlight's out. Fucking dead batteries! I hate the dark. I can't do this in the dark, not like this. Gotta get up. Gotta find Simone. Gotta find Mom. Gotta find someone.

I don't want to go out like this. I can't do this alone in the dark.

Mom? Where are you? I need you, Mom, more than ever before. I'm sorry I was such a shitty daughter. Please, come find me. Don't leave me alone to die.

Get up, damn it! Follow where Simone went. There will be people there. That's it. One foot in front of the other. Go slow, but just keep moving.

Tumbling down that little ravine brings tears to my eyes from the pain. There is no way I can get up again. I have to try, but deep down, I know it's not gonna happen. Now Simone won't know where I am when she comes back to find me. Fuck! I should've stayed where I was, dark or not.

What the fuck? Something's moving against my legs. Is that-- Did I fall into a damned snake pit or something? Batting at them doesn't stop them from touching me, winding around m--

Someone must hear me scream, right?

Mom, where are you? I need y--


End file.
